The present invention concerns novel derivatives of thiadiazole compounds and their use as functional additives for oil-based and water-based lubricating compositions. More particularly the new thiadiazoles are derived from 2,5-dimercapto-1,3,4-thiadiazole and epoxy compounds.
Additives known as antiwear agents are employed to increase the load-carrying capacity of lubricants. The antiwear agents promote the formation of a surface film and thereby prevent wear of the contacting surfaces.
During the course of use, lubricants are susceptible to deterioration due to oxidation. The oxidative process leads to the loss of lubricating properties and inadequate protection of the device to be lubricated. Antioxidants are added to inhibit the oxidative process. Thus, it is desirable that antiwear agents possess antioxidant properties.
Prior art has disclosed certain thiadiazole type compounds and their use as lubricating additives. However, due to stricter environmental controls, there is a need to develop new and effective ashless-type additives, preferably possessing multifunctional properties.
No art is known that teaches or suggests the present compounds or their use as multifunctional lubricating additives.